


Between Us

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Series: If At First You Don't Succeed, Pack Your Bags [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: When Chloe and Stacie start "dating", Beca and Aubrey find themselves with a lot more free time. Will they drive each other crazy or find out they have more in common than a best friend?Endgame: Mitchsen





	1. Like Wallabies

**Author's Note:**

> AU loosely based in PP2.

"And then, they banged!"

"Dude, Amy, No!" Beca covered her ears.

"I'm just saying, ever since that party Chloe and Stacie have been acting like a couple of wallabies."

"I think you mean to say rabbits and don't, because that's not an image I need in my head."

"What do rabbits have to do with sex and what's your deal anyway? Ohhh" Amy nodded knowingly "Sorry mate, you feeling a bit jealous, are you? Aww, lemme make you all better." Amy tackled Beca in one of her patented awkward full body hug/gropes.

"Seriously, dude, stop" Beca said, though she was laughing the whole time.

"I'm telling you," Amy said, "if I swung that way, I'd have all the Bellas after... " she motioned to her body " all of this."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Like you have eyes for anyone but Bumper."

"Just one name of many in my little black book"

Beca scoffed, "Yeah, okay."

"Speaking of which, I need to go see one of my many gentleman friends"

"Say hi to bumper for me."

"Not bumper!" 

"What ever you say," Beca called as Amy left the room.

Beca spent the next several hours mixing. This was good. It wasn't weird, at all, not having Chloe constantly hanging on her. Beca had more free time to work on her mixes... Like a lot more free time. Beca took off her headset and sighed. Damn that redhead for conditioning Beca to actually want to interact with humans. And now Amy running was off with Bumper again and her other two best friends in the world were busy with... Each other. Who was left for poor little Beca. She rolled her eyes at the melodramatic voice in her head.

Beca came out of her thoughts with a laugh when her phone started playing Ace of Base. Now, there was a ringtone she had not heard in a while. "Aubrey?"

"Hi, Beca. Would you um... like to grab coffee or something?"


	2. Social Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I haven't seen you since we won the ICCA championship last year." Beca's eyes widened. "Oh no, you saw muffgate. You brought me out here to yell at me didn't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey's POV. I'll probably continue alternating, by chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Aubrey had nearly finished organizing the activities for the next day when she thought of her father.

"A trust fall is like an idiot falling into a bear trap."

The quote was from her ninth birthday, though she couldn't really remember what brought it on. Aubrey was pretty sure her father would think her new job was silly. At least he would if he had enough time to check in with her.

The Lodge at Fallen Leaves started out as a summer job, but it turned out she had a knack for barking orders and bending people's will, so why not make a career of it, right? At least she was doing something with her life, unlike her best friend who had failed not once but three times now. They were supposed to be taking on the world together, but instead Chloe was stuck in this rut and on top of that she'd gone AWOL for the past few weeks. I mean who does that? Just disappears. It's ridiculous! Whoa, stop!

Aubrey took several deep breaths and dug through her drawer. Her father thought medicine was for weaklings, but her doctor assured her that her panic attacks were real and, used responsibly, the pills were safer than her mother's three martini solutions.

Social interaction: Her doctor warned her chemicals can't fix everything. Aubrey had yet to connect with any of her staff at the Lodge and with Chloe in the wind that only left...

Aubrey sighed and picked up the phone

 

***

"I really didn't expect to hear from you," Beca said. The brunette sat across from Aubrey, fidgeting with the stirrer and her coffee. "I haven't seen you since we won the ICCA championship last year." Beca's eyes widened. "Oh no, you saw muffgate. You brought me out here to yell at me didn't you? Look I know..."

"No!" Aubrey grabbed one of Beca's hands then quickly retracted her hand when she remembered the younger girl's general distaste for human contact. "Sorry, I mean yes I saw... more of Amy than I ever wanted to, but the Bellas are yours now. I'm not going to tell you what to do."

"Wait, are you sure you are Aubrey Posen? Maybe I met up with someone else."

"Shut up!" Aubrey rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm just saying, I know you've seen the videos of nationals the year before you joined. I may not have shown my goodies to the president, but I have embarrassed the Bellas. Question is, where do you go from here?"

"Well, the ICCA wants to disband the Bellas"

"What?"

Beca shook her head. "I made a deal with them. We can get reinstated if we win at World's this year."

"World's? Americans never win at worlds!"

"Yeah, that's what Gail said."

"Wait so who is representing the ICCAs this year? Is it Noteworthy from BYU? It is, isn't it? Please don't tell me it's SoCal VoCals."

"What?" No it's some German group called Das Sound Machine."

"DSM? Are you kidding me? They shouldn't even be allowed in the ICCA!"

"Um, Aubrey, no offense, but you look like you are going to blow chunks and I really like this shirt."

Aubrey glanced at Beca's shirt. It was a purple plaid that she guessed Beca had three backups of at home. Puzzled, she looked up at Beca's face and noticed that infuriating smirk. Aubrey shook her head. "You are right. So what else is going on with you? Any clue what is keeping Chloe so busy?"

"You mean she seriously hasn't told you?" Beca pushed her hair behind her ear. She had really started taking care of herself. Her hair had a nice curl to it and... Wait, Chloe was keeping secrets?

"Told me what, Beca? You are starting to stress me out again."

"She and Stacie are kind of together now." Beca flinched and blushed and anyway pay attention to what she said.

Aubrey just nodded. "Oh, yeah I suppose that makes sense."

"Wait, what?"

"What's the matter?"

"You don't seem surprised, like at all."

Aubrey smiled and shrugged. Chloe could get really, really friendly when she was drunk and Stacie; well that girl was basically a walking incarnation of Aphrodite. In another life, Aubrey might even...

"Earth to Aubrey? Wanna share with the class?"

Aubrey laughed to cover her blush. "I guess I'm just not surprised. Although, I kind of expected you and Chloe to..."

"Dude!"

Aubrey saw the deer caught in headlights expression on Beca's blushing face and decided to play it off. Maybe she had read Beca wrong or maybe the younger girl didn't feel comfortable discussing it with her. Either way, it didn't seem like a good idea to push. "Just kidding, how is Jesse anyway?"

Beca shrugged. "Good, I guess. We've both been busy lately. You know how things can be with school and work." Her expression drifted off.

Aubrey nodded. "No, I totally understand. But look if you ever need to talk or, you know, just hang out. I'm just a phone call away."

"Yeah, sure, I appreciate it." Beca gathered her things to go, and then stopped. "I just realized you haven't said aca-anything since we sat down."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and laughed, "Alright, good bye aca-nerd."

Beca grinned and offered an awkward hug before leaving.

Aubrey watched her walk out the door. Yeah, not really sure what you are thinking, Aubrey but, seriously, knock it off right now.


	3. Loophole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca blinked twice when she saw the brunette in the doorway. If you could somehow mix Beca's awkward mess with Chloe's sunshine and rainbows, you would probably end up with this aca-child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back at the Bella House

Well, that was a trip. Beca didn't really know what to expect from coffee, but If she didn't know better, she would have sworn Aubrey was checking her out which is just... yeah, no. This whole thing with Chloe is obviously making her crazy. Not everyone in the world was suddenly gay. She could guess that Stacie might sleep with anything that breathes, but she just assumed that if Chloe were... whatever, it doesn't matter.

A snore from the other side of the room startled Beca out of her thoughts. It was actually fairly rare for Amy to spend the night in the Bella House these days. She'd have to give her a hard time about it in the morning. For now she just slumped in her bed. How were they going to recruit when they were suspended? How were they supposed to win at World's when even America hated the Barden Bellas? They picked up Flo after they lost Denise, but the routines always felt a little out of balance, especially the past few years without Aubrey. (Because of even numbers, obviously.)

***

Beca woke to a buzz on her nightstand.

"The hell? I didn't set my alarm," she groaned. She picked it up to see a text from... Aubrey? Sure, why not.

Aubrey: How many lawyers does it take to change a light bulb?

It was too early for thinking. Beca started to set her phone back down but she sighed and typed in a response:

Beca: How many?

Aubrey: Thirteen: Three to draft proposals, three to revise the initial proposals, one each to argue for and against each proposal, three to select a final proposal, one to find a loophole in the final proposal, and one secretary to get sick of all of the lawyers arguing and change the lightbulb herself.

"Wow, that's..." Beca laughed in spite of herself.

Beca: LOL Lemme know if you think of a loophole for this stupid ICCA suspension.

"We found a loophole in the stupid ICCA suspension!" Chloe squealed as she burst into the room.

"Oi! Noisy ginger, begone!" Amy shooed Chloe out of the room with one hand, while the rest of her stayed buried under blankets.

"Come on guys! You're going to love her!"

"Nope, that's you who is into lady loving. We're strictly dickly."

Beca spurted a laugh. "Amy!"

"What?"

In spite of their protest, Beca and Amy eventually moved down stairs and helped Chloe round up the Bellas to meet the loophole.

Beca blinked twice when she saw the brunette in the doorway. If you could somehow mix Beca's awkward mess with Chloe's sunshine and rainbows, you would probably end up with this aca-child, this giant aca-child. Just how tall was she anyway? Whatever, "Chloe, we can't recruit anyone. We are going to get in so much trouble!"

"Oh, no one recruited me. My mom was a Bella, Katherine Junk. I'm a legacy!"

"Chloe knew all about her, but I had never heard of her," Stacie offered.

"Pfft, sure Stacie," Amy blurted out. "You want us to believe there's junk you haven't met?"

"Yes, but I'm getting there!" Stacie responded with a wink.

"Down, girl." Chloe smacked Stacie's arm, but then she soothed it with her hand. Then Stacie kissed her hand and then...

"Ahem!" Beca cleared her throat. "Alright you are a 'legacy' or whatever, but can you sing?"

The legacy sang like an angel. A rough around the edges angel that insisted on closing her eyes when she sang, but this could work.

"Alright," Beca said. "Pick up your tits, ladies we just need to see what we are up against and we will start planning to win at worlds!"

"Oh my stars!" Legacy exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Legacy?"

"Nothing, sorry, I'm just not really used to college language yet."

"Homeschooled," Amy cough-shouted.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Give it time, Legacy. In a few years I bet you'll be using the exact same phrase right back at me."

Emily smiled and nodded and the rest of the Bellas cheered.

"Alright, Chlo, let's start working on a plan." Beca looked around, but Chloe and Stacie were nowhere to be found. Although, that green and blue plaid shirt on the stairs looked an awful lot like the one Chloe had just been wearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom tends to make Emily far more innocent and Stacie far more aggressive than they actually are on the movies. For the purpose of this fic, I am going with the fandom flow.


	4. Sambusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the day failed to improve her mood. Somehow, one of the idiots in the days group actually managed to get himself lost. Aubrey seriously considered leaving him for bear food, but you know lawsuits

Aubrey had definitely not spent the past twenty minutes researching the ICCA by-laws looking for "loopholes" when she received another text.

Beca: Crisis averted - legacy

Aubrey: ???

Beca: Details later. Need coffee. Busy?

Aubrey: Unfortunately, I have a new group coming in this morning and I am already thirty minutes behind schedule. Are you free for dinner?

After ten minutes without a response, Aubrey started second guessing herself. Did she say something weird? Did dinner sound like a date? She totally wasn't trying to imply that, not that she would necessarily say no if... but that doesn't even matter because

Beca: Fire's out. Amy and Lilly should never be allowed in the same room at the same time.

Aubrey: ROFL

Beca: Did you just netspeak? Remind me to look out for the four horsemen!

Aubrey: Shut up, nerd. It was funny, okay?

Beca: ;) Sure. Anyway, last class lets out at 5:45 so any time after 6:00?

Oh right, the not-a-date. 

Aubrey: If you want to come over to my place we can order Ethiopian from Desta.

Beca: Crap. Forgot. Can't make it tonight. Raincheck?

Aubrey: Sure. No problem. Next time.

Aubrey locked her phone and grunted in frustration. Why did she feel like she'd been stood up when the not-a-date hadn't even been fully planned? This was all Chloe's fault. If she had been a decent friend lately, Aubrey wouldn't even have to deal with these nonsensical thoughts.

After double-checking the class schedule on her wall, Aubrey dialed her red-headed friend. 

"Hey Aubs! What's going on?"

"Chloe. It's been a while since you've come to visit and you haven't even called lately."

"Sorry. I've just been busy with... Stace! I'm on the phone!"

Aubrey pulled her ear away from the phone at the sound of a loud squeal. After that, it sounded like a cushioned thud and muffled giggles. She could imagine that the phone had been dropped and by the sounds now coming through the phone, Chloe seemed to have forgotten the phone call. And when she heard an overly exuberant affirmation from Stacie, she quickly hung up.

Aubrey drank an entire glass of iced tea and fanned herself. When she had time, and was less annoyed, she would write Chloe a stern email regarding phone etiquette. Although one would think that not stopping to bang someone while you're in the middle of a conversation should go without saying.

The rest of the day failed to improve her mood. Somehow, one of the idiots in the days group actually managed to get himself lost. Aubrey seriously considered leaving him for bear food, but you know lawsuits, so... Two hours, and a not long enough shower later, she sat down to catch up on paperwork and to rewrite the camps safety protocols. 

She must have lost track of time, because when the knock on the cabin door shook her out of her work it was dark outside. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost ten pm. She glanced at the shot gun on the wall but opted to use the keyhole first. She didn't expect to see her favorite alt-girl on the other side of the door.

She pulled the door open. "Beca? Are you okay?"

Beca held up a bag. "I come bearing presents. Forgive me?"

"You really didn't need to. Oh em-aca-gee, do I smell sambusa?"

"I picked up Ethiopian from Desta," Beca said. "I didn't know if you got a chance to eat and I felt bad about cancelling."

"I mean technically you didn't cancel, exactly."

"You know what I mean."

"So, what was this emergency that you forgot about, a hot date with Jesse?" She nudged the younger girl with a grin but Beca's face clouded.

"Promise you can keep a secret?"

"Bellas honor!"

"Chloe is going to totally freak, but I got an internship at this place called Residual Heat."

"That's great! Why would that be a problem?"

"Chloe is going to think I'm not devoted to saving the Bellas."

"Pfft! She's been kind of busy herself lately!"

Beca raised her eyebrow, but let go whatever she was going to say. "She's really stressing. I think she's just... um venting."

"Oh, is that what they call it these days." Aubrey said raising an eyebrow.

Beca met her gaze for a moment and then broke into a laugh. "Yeah, I don't know what is going on with them." She shook her head and then raised the bags again in question.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm being so rude. Please come in!" Aubrey moved her files into the proper folders and cleared a space at the dining room table where she normally worked. 

After they started eating and Beca recounted the day's events, Aubrey stood up to grab a few beers out of the fridge. "So what's your plan of attack?"

"I do have some ideas," Beca said. "I found out there's this car show, here in Atlanta, and Das Sound Machine will actually be performing. We get a look at them. The girls see how much better we are. Morale is up and we start kicking tail again!"

Aubrey couldn't help but smile at the fiery determination in the eyes of the younger Bella captain. "If anyone can do it, I'm sure you can."

"I'm so glad you showed up tonight. You have no idea how much I needed you... your company." This hug felt more natural, lasted longer. Was it getting harder to let go? Aubrey shook her head and chided herself for her random thoughts. 

Beca pulled back from the hug, her eyes searching Aubrey's for something. The brunette smirked and the moment passed as she pulled away. "Night Bree," she said before heading out to her car and driving out of sight.


	5. Tiny Maus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every perfect blond hair in its perfect place, her superior gaze, piercing in its intensity, those lips dripping with disdain... those lips. There was something at once intimidating and very very familiar about it. She couldn't think who the blonde reminded her of. All Beca managed to blurt out was something about the Kommissar's physical perfection and a few really lame attempts at put downs.

A few weeks passed after their dinner together. Beca received at least one text from Aubrey every day, usually they would chat back and forth for a while at lunch or in the evenings. If Beca had an exam or a particularly challenging assignment, she would wake up to an encouraging, occasionally confusing, text.

This morning was the day of the car show where the Bellas would scout out DSM.

Aubrey: My father always said that the soldier unwilling to devour their enemies is doomed to failure.

Beca: Um, thanks

She wanted to add "but I'm not that hungry or drop a line about fava beans and Chianti, but she knew Aubrey was just trying to help so she left it alone.

"Texting your boyfriend again?" Amy wiggled her eyebrows.

"She's not my boyfriend."

"Jesse's a she? That's kind of weird. I mean it is an androgynous name, but the Trebles are..."

Beca rolled her eyes and sighed. "I was talking to Aubrey."

"Oh, by the expression on your face I just assumed... Ohh!"

"What do you mean 'oh'? What is that look for?"

"Nothing, just need to update a pool Cynthia Rose and I are running."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna ask. Did you get us a bus... with a full tank of gas?"

"Aye, aye Cap!" Amy saluted.

"Great, have you seen Chloe this morning?"

"I've heard her, anyway."

"What do you mean you've... oh ... gross. Anyway, can you please find her and ask her to round up the Bellas while I get everything else ready?"

***  
Beca tried to keep the group calm, but Flo was right, holy aca-mole! The cars parted, and suddenly they were surrounded by huge images of a blond woman with sharp features and piercing blue eyes talking about German engineering and sonic mastery. What followed next completely blew all of the Bellas' minds: smoke, lasers, and this powerful sound like a chorale way over the 18-member ICCA limit (They were actually only fifteen, Beca knew this only because they moved in and out of sharp militaristic ranks). To top it off, she could swear that the leader stared directly at her when the performance ended.

The leader, the "Kommissar" and her lieutenant came up to the Bellas and began to taunt them. Fed up, Beca told them the Bellas were going to kick DSM's ass at World's. This turned out to be the exact wrong thing to say, because the statuesque leader stepped into Beca's personal space and Beca completely blue-screened. There were probably some insults about her height and maybe something about a troll named Poppy, but all she could process was how gorgeous the woman before her was. Every perfect blond hair in its perfect place, her superior gaze, piercing in its intensity, those lips dripping with disdain... those lips. There was something at once intimidating and very very familiar about it. She couldn't think who the blonde reminded her of. All Beca managed to blurt out was something about the Kommissar's physical perfection and a few really lame attempts at put downs.

Fortunately, Chloe had actually been paying attention instead of sucking face and she responded to the DSM leader while Amy traded verbal blows with Pieter, their second. Beca was so embarrassed that she spent the entire bus ride hiding her face in Emily's shoulder( which was kind of weird but whatever). She eventually managed to fall asleep. That was until Chloe and Stacie bumped into the back of her seat apologizing between giggles and squeals.

***

When they finally got back to the Bella house, no one spoke. They just all trudged somberly to their respective rooms. Well, except for Chloe giggling and Stacie chasing her up the stairs. Beca closed her door and flopped down onto her bed. She pulled out her phone and stared at it for a while. She took a deep breath and brought up Aubrey's number. 

Beca: Hey

Aubrey: Hey Beca! How did it go?

She could tell her about the car show, how DSM intimidated the Bellas and left them feeling demoralized. She could talk about a lot of things.

Beca: So... I think I might be gay.


	6. I Just Need a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so sorry. Look I'm..." What? Jealous? Confused? A really bad friend? Aubrey took a deep breath and ventured, "Can I come over please? I promise I'll do my best to keep my foot out of my mouth."

"Are you sure, you don't just have a thing for opposing team captains?" Aubrey began the phone conversation without preamble. As soon as she read the text from Beca rambling about how the leader of DSM made her "feel funny", she had called. She was only being partly sarcastic, but she really should have given her first sentence a lot more thought. 

Beca gave an exasperated huff. "You know what? Never mind! I shouldn't have..." 

"I'm so sorry. Look I'm..." What? Jealous? Confused? A really bad friend? Aubrey took a deep breath and ventured, "Can I come over please? I promise I'll do my best to keep my foot out of my mouth."

The few seconds of silence on the other end of the line gave Aubrey more than enough time to berate herself and panic that she had damaged a relationship that had really only just started to blossom. "Yeah. I'd like that." Aubrey let out a sigh of relief as Beca continued, "Amy's probably out with Bumper and Chloe is otherwise occupied and I could use a friend."

Aubrey swallowed a comment about being her third choice. That wasn't exactly what Beca had said, besides Aubrey hadn't exactly started the conversation on the right foot. Her father used to say 'Better to listen with two feet than to talk one-handed.' "Okay, I'll be right over!"

She pulled on a periwinkle pullover and threw her hair up in a ponytail. It tugged violently against her nature to leave the house so unprepared, but she had allowed her vanity to do enough damage for the evening. She opened her drawer and paused. She tossed the bottle in her purse, then grabbed a bottled water from the fridge. She'd had a few good weeks, but this might be a stressful night.

***

Forty-five minutes later, Aubrey found herself at the door of the house where she used to live. She felt like she should knock, but Beca had told her that the door was unlocked and just to come in. She stopped at the top of the stairs by the room she used to share with Chloe. She considered knocking to just wave a quick hello, but she heard a thump a squeal and Stacie's laughter and decided against it.

As soon as she entered Beca's room she was greeted with a hug. She was still surprised by that change in their friendship, but she definitely wasn't complaining. She had so many questions, but she wanted to give Beca space to say whatever she needed to. When Beca sat on her bed, Aubrey glanced over at what she assumed was Amy's side of the room. The bed looked like it had never been made and she didn't want to make herself at home on someone else's bed anyway. She moved toward the desk chair, but Beca patted a hand on the bed beside her.

When Aubrey hesitated, Beca smirked. "I said I think I'm gay, not a nymphomaniac. I'm not like Stacie and Chloe or CR."

Aubrey finally sat down. "I get why you can't talk to Stacie and Chloe, but you didn't want to talk to Cynthia Rose about this?"

Beca pursed her lips. "I'm sure I will at some point, but I'm not actually looking for a guru, right now, I just need a friend. And I feel like, you are kinda becoming my best friend or something. I mean not trying to put pressure on you or take more of your time or anything."

Aubrey smiled. Making a big confession when Beca was just figuring out herself, probably wasn't great idea. Besides, Aubrey still wasn't all that sure what she wanted for herself. "I like the time that we spend together," she decided on. "And I'm honored that you feel like you can share this with me."

And so Aubrey listened while Beca talked: about her childhood, her parent's divorce, high school, the shower incident... "Wait, Chloe did what?" She really shouldn't have been surprised with Chloe's famous lack of boundaries, but she found herself grateful that Beca had chosen to audition for the Bellas rather than reporting her former co-captain to the school. Aubrey forced the whispers of jealousy down as Beca continued talking about Chloe and finally about the car show.

And then Beca stopped talking. Her steel-gray eyes flit back and forth between Aubrey's eyes and Aubrey could swear Beca was looking at her lips and back at her eyes and then Beca was leaning in and... "Wow, it's late. I have a busy day tomorrow. It was so good to talk to you. Good night!" The words came out practically strung together as one word and before Aubrey knew what was happening, she was back in her car, water bottle open and two fewer pills in her bottle. "What the aca-fuck just happened?"


	7. Some Kind of Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey, Chloe, Kommissar, even (not so) little Emily had been having an effect on her that she really just wanted to shove back in a box.

Beca went over the events of the past night for the hundredth time in her head. Aubrey had come over and was being such a great friend and then Beca had to blow it by trying to kiss Aubrey. What was she thinking? Was she even thinking at all? She finally had a friend that she really looked forward to hearing from every day, someone she felt like she could open up completely with and hormones just ... ugh. You know what? It was all Jesse's fault. If he wasn't so busy getting ready for film school... or if she ever felt half as turned on by him as she did by a certain blonde. A slam and a flash of red caught Beca's attention.

"Nothing good can possibly come out of this day! It's the absolute end of the aca-universe!"

Now there was a voice Beca didn't expect to hear. Chloe hadn't burst into Beca's room since before... Beca let out a long drawn out sigh. "What happened with Stacie?" Not like she could give relationship advice to, you know, anyone.

"She hates me!" Chloe cried and clung to Beca. Something she always used to do and something Beca had gotten used to, but after last night...

Beca pealed Chloe's arms from around her. Before Beca had a chance to explain herself Chloe's eyes widened and filled with tears as she sobbed, "Everyone hates me!" and ran out the door.

Beca considered running after her, but at the moment, she felt like anything she did or said would just make things worse. So she did the next best thing. She banged her head on her desk.

"Oi! Too loud!"

"Amy?" Beca glanced at the pile of blankets on her roommate's bed. "When did you get home?"

"Shh!"

Beca rolled her eyes. Amy and her benders. Although, getting smashed out of her mind sounded like a really good idea at the moment.

A quick knock and the squeak of hinges. "Chloe-bear in here?"

"Chloe-bear?" Beca snorted and shook her head, the first half-humorous moment of the day. "She just left."

"K, Thanks." Stacie started to close the door.

"Wait, Stace!"

"Yeah?"

"What did you say to her?"

Stacie sighed and rolled her eyes. "I just said the hunter could use some fresh air and then she started rambling in this jealous rampage and I probably didn't respond in the best way."

Beca started to tune out at the mention of the hunter. "Look, whatever, just fix it okay?"

Stacie shrugged and closed the door.

"I got this Cap'n! You just get to work," Amy mumbled from under the sheets.

Get to work? Oh crap, the internship!

****

Beca returned in the evening feeling considerably better. She might suck at interpersonal stuff, but she rocked at her job. A virtual duet with Snoop Dog, how sick is that? To top it off, she had some fancy invitation addressed to the Bellas in hand when she walked in on... a pillow fight?

Amy gave her a wink as she walked through the door. All of the Bellas seemed to be having fun swinging pillows around and wearing their PJs. Oh look Stacie and Chloe match! And Cynthia, too? Not going to think about that too much okay lets open this invitation.

****

Turns out the invitation was to a riff-off. Or possibly to an axe-murdering. Beca wouldn't even go into the basement of the Bella House, but apparently this guy had an enormous basement fully equipped with acapella groups and fans, football players (?) and, of course... DSM.

And Beca found herself, once again word vomiting. Gorgeous specimen? Yeah, real intimidating Beca. Seriously though, what shampoo does she use? She smells so good!

 

The thoughts that filled Beca's head when Kommissar started singing about thongs made her blush profusely. Fortunately, by the time it was the Bellas turn, Stacie easily stepped up with a song about apple bottoms. The treblemaker that had been flirting with the legacy totally tanked, so Beca got her head back in the game. Of course, nobody would have guessed that she was thinking about herself as she sang the lyrics to Before He Cheats, but when Chloe broke out with We are Never Ever Getting Back Together, she took a nervous glance at Stacie.

The riff-off came down to standoff between the Bellas and DSM. The Bellas were so in the groove until... seriously legacy? Okay, maybe we should have prepared her better in advance. Maybe it's just the curse, because, hello, have the Bellas ever won a riff-off? Chloe didn't take the loss well at all and Beca had to quickly step in to diffuse the situation.

Beca walked Emily around the block a few times. She felt a little like a ragdoll when the taller girl hugged her to her side, but eventually the legacy calmed down. Eventually Beca dropped Emily off and made her way back to her own room. Most insane twenty-four hours ever! Beca knew you don't just magically "turn gay" one day, but she felt like her eyes were open to things she had been ignoring and it filled her with some kind of panic. Aubrey, Chloe, Kommissar, even (not so) little Emily had been having an effect on her that she really just wanted to shove back in a box.

She picked up her cell phone, her finger hovering over Aubrey's name. Nope! Aubrey's a big girl, if she wanted to talk to Beca she would. Honestly, Beca didn't even know what she wanted to say. Even after the amazing moment in the studio, this day sucked. Maybe she should go talk to Cynthia Rose after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Lodge at Fallen Leaves


	8. Return of the Aca-Nazi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her vision darkened and the room began to spin. She only barely made it to the restroom before the torrent broke loose. It took almost fifteen minutes to clean up the mess. As the hot shower water streamed over Aubrey, her tears started falling. She wasn't a Bella anymore. Chloe was always busy. Beca wasn't talking to her. Nobody needed her anymore.

"Pride is like an avalanche, started by a tiny snowball. It grows until it wipes out a third of your unit and leaves you with no provisions." It was a piece of advice Aubrey's father gave a few months before he and her mother divorced. Apparently recognizing a problem and doing something about it are two very different things.

Aubrey had panicked probably leaving Beca to think that she didn't want her, or worse, hated her. And to make things worse Aubrey never called to clear things up. Every day that passed made it harder to call. What would she even say after two weeks? "Hey, what's up? Sorry, turns out I'm crazy. Want to go out with me anyway?" 

It was Sunday night and she had already finished planning teambuilding exercises for the accounting group flying in from Dallas. She put away the last of her paperwork and opened up her laptop. John and Gail's webcast might be a good diversion. John, in particular, was a terrible person, but their scathing commentary was entertaining. Sarcasm was one of her guilty pleasures and her favorite source was... on the screen? Oh no, what were they thinking? Who came up with this choreography? Fire is a bad idea, you know it can... Cynthia Rose! Oh my aca... Aubrey closed her laptop and took a deep breath.

Was this her fault? Did Beca just give up on the Bellas? Aubrey laughed at herself. 'Giving yourself a little too much credit there Aubs. She probably hasn't even given you a second thought. I mean sure you didn't contact her, but she hasn't reached out either so obviously it didn't matter and I overreacted or maybe she didn't really like me at all and maybe...'

Her vision darkened and the room began to spin. She only barely made it to the restroom before the torrent broke loose. It took almost fifteen minutes to clean up the mess. As the hot shower water streamed over Aubrey, her tears started falling. She wasn't a Bella anymore. Chloe was always busy. Beca wasn't talking to her. Nobody needed her anymore.

When Aubrey finished her shower, she reviewed her "action plan". After assuring herself she didn't feel unsafe, she went through the next couple steps to deal with irrational thoughts and to separate the things she had control over from the things she couldn't. Finally, she made a note to schedule an appointment with her counselor later in the week, took her medicine and made some chamomile tea. Tomorrow would be another day.

***

The next morning Aubrey felt a little better. She was in the middle of making breakfast when her phone chimed. She blinked twice when she saw the number and her heart sped up. "Beca?"

"Um, hi."

"I... umm..." When did it become so hard to talk to Beca?

"So, you probably heard about the convention fiasco?"

"Oh," Aubrey mentally smacked her forehead. "I should have called. How is Cynthia Rose?"

"Oh CR is fine. We went to the urgent care to make sure, but she only damaged her hair and, you know, her dignity, but that is kind of true of all of us."

"I'm afraid to ask but who came up with that choreography?"

"Yeah Chloe has been acting a little crazy lately. She and Stacie have been on again/off again and it's affecting things. But it's not just her fault. I've been off too." There was a long pause and Aubrey bit back an apology. It wasn't that she didn't want to say anything, she just wanted to explain in person. She would make a point of getting together with Beca soon. Aubrey was so lost in her own thoughts that it startled her when Beca continued, "From what you've told me about what you do there, I'm thinking maybe you can help?"

"Oh, I don't know if I'm the right one to..."

"Please, Aubrey? Bellas for life, right?"

Aubrey couldn't help the small smile that crept across her face. "Well I do have a slot open this weekend, but be prepared. I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Return of the aca-nazi" Beca chuckled softly.

"Hey Becs, about that night."

"No, it's cool. We really don't need to..."

"No, I want to. Just not on the phone. I have some things to take care of and I need to get my head on straight, but I really want to talk to you after you get here Saturday, deal?"

Aubrey could have sworn she heard a smile in the response, "Deal."


	9. Ninety Percent Fart

Beca bit her bottom lip as she stepped off the Bella bus. It was a little weird and kind of hot to see Aubrey casually toting a rifle over the shoulder. Once Aubrey passed off the weapon to an assistant, Beca made sure she was the first in line to throw her arms around her friend as the Bellas swarmed their former captain with hugs.

It had been an off few weeks, and though Beca and Aubrey resumed sending short texts and sharing memes since the beginning of the week, the awkwardness and silence still loomed over their relationship... friendship.. Whatever. After the tents were set up, the girls split up for dinner and Aubrey took Beca to her cabin for a few moments of privacy. After about five minutes of both girls staring at the floor, Beca broke the silence.

"I wanted to apologize for trying to kiss you. I know that was like out of nowhere and you were being so cool. I don't know what I was thinking.

Aubrey took Beca's hand while she was rambling, but she waited until Beca stopped before she responded.

"I'm the one who needs to apologize. Well more explain than apologize. I apologize for how I made you feel, but I'm not supposed to apologize for the things I don't have control over because..." Aubrey shook her head and took a deep breath.

Beca squeezed Aubrey's hand. It was oddly comforting that Aubrey could fall into babbling as easily as Beca did.

Aubrey started again. "I have a tendency to be easily overwhelmed, by ... well anything."

Beca felt even worse about making Aubrey uncomfortable. How did she miss that?

"Oh sweetie," Aubrey made a sound between a laugh and a cry and reached to wipe tears that Beca didn't even realize she was crying. "You didn't... I am working with my counselor to communicate better. That's... We can get more into that later. The main thing I wanted to say is that I didn't not want... stupid double negatives... I liked it.

"You liked it?" Beca was thoroughly confused.

"The kiss, Beca. I was actually trying to hold myself back from kissing you and I got this weird guilt thing because I wanted to and then you did and I got confused about who started it and if you were ready and if you wanted to be my girlfriend and am I even ready to have a relationship, much less come out to my family and would my father be there for the wedding and if he didn't and we stopped talking then our kids wouldn't know their grandfather and..."

Beca imagined she knew what a deer felt like caught in headlights.

"Oh wow," Aubrey took a breath. "See that's what I mean. I start spiraling. It's not your fault I would act like that if it was anybody. Wait, that sounds bad. I mean I do like you I just don't. Ugh, kill me now, I fail at life."

Beca could feel the smile spread across her face. "You like me? That's pretty cool."

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "Yup, pretty cool." She started wiped her face and looked away, embarrassed. "Oh wow, I'm a mess. Ugly crier.

Beca grinned. "There's nothing ugly about you Aubs."

Aubrey laughed but kept her face covered. "They are going to miss you and I need to get cleaned up. We'll talk again, kay?"

Beca felt a thousand times lighter. "Definitely!"

***

The night in the tent was... weird. Apparently Chloe and Stacie were fighting again. Chloe had spent the evening following Beca around while Stacie had followed Cynthia Rose around, presumably to make each other jealous. By the time they all laid down in the tent, Beca was starting to doubt her own plan. She suddenly remembered that she hated outside and sleeping on the ground and touching other people and ugh the air smelled like it was at least ninety percent fart.

Chloe caught on to Beca's discomfort and reminded her that it was Beca's plan to do this bonding experience. Then she offered Beca a back rub and... Was she seriously flirting? She was being so weird! Beca could swore she heard hushed giggles from Cynthia and Stacie on the far end of the tent. This had all the makings of a disaster. Between finals and her internship she really didn't have the energy to hold the Bellas together by herself. Hopefully, Aubrey had something up her sleeve that could bring the Bellas back together, to remember them of who they were.


	10. Be Prepared to Lose Both Feet

Daddy always used to say, "In the mine field of life, you must be prepared to lose both feet." Aubrey felt acutely aware of the meaning of that on that morning while the Bellas slept in their tent. If her plans backfire she could ruin the Bellas and any chance Aubrey had with Beca. She took her last sip of coffee and took a deep breath. Aubrey was a Posen and Posens were finishers.

She went through the last of her notes. She had detailed information on most of the girls, including Denise's replacement Florencia, but with her recent communications blackout with Chloe, Aubrey knew next to nothing about Beca. From what she had gathered from conversations with Beca, the new girl was a ball of sunshine and rainbows, a less pushy version of Chloe. Aubrey pushed down the beginnings of jealousy and finished her plans. 

As much as the old Aubrey would have relied on cookie cutter 'super-hot girls with bikini-ready bodies who can harmonize and have perfect pitch', the thing that made this group of Bellas champions was the blend of their unique styles, abilities and personalities. But it wasn't enough to try and explain, she would have to show them by giving them a common adversary. She placed the whistle on her lips and grinned, this was a role she was born for. "Up and at 'em Bellas. Come on! Let's go...."

***

Probably the hardest part of the day was ignoring Beca every time that she came to her. This Beca was so adorable, the whiny, pouty Beca who hated the outdoors and needed twelve hours of sleep to feel like a human being. She wanted to step in, but she had given Beca the only clue she was going to "You have totally lost your harmony". 

When Beca swam out to rescue Cynthia Rose, Aubrey had a feeling things were moving in the right direction. Aubrey paid close attention but stayed just out of sight.

"I can't believe you can't swim!" Beca said.

"You're surprised I fit a stereotype?" responded with an exaggerated head wobble.

Beca snorted. "I know you love to play into what people expect of you."

"Well shorty," Cynthia Rose shrugged. "This is one stereotype I fit. I just never took to water. Don't know why."

"Speaking of in over your head..."

"Wow, smooth segue..."

Beca glanced forward and seeing Chloe and Stacie were out of earshot, she continued, "So, what's up with you and Stacie?"

The darker girl smiled and shook her head. "She's just messin' around. I don't take her seriously. Don't get me wrong, freshman year was a lot of fun but I've grown up since then."

"I think I know what you mean. A year ago I ate it up when Chlo showered me with affection, but..."

Cynthia Rose snorted. "I bet you did 'eat it up'"

"Dude, gross!" Beca rolled her eyes. "See this is why I didn't come to you for advice."

"About what? Oh, are you thinking of going after Chloe?"

Aubrey held her breath.

"No. It's just. Never mind, we'll talk later."

"A'ight good because Stacie may seem sweet, but she has a scary side. And this is coming from the girl who practically wrote 'whips and chains excite me'."

Aubrey blew her whistle again. "Break's over Bellas, line up and give me Boogie Woogie medley." It was two hours past lunch time, the tenth time they had taken a break from death defying exercises to sing the exact same medley, one that highlighted each of the Bellas strength, but Beca had apparently had enough. Beca exploded. Then Chloe exploded. The timing of the bear trap was pure serendipity, but Aubrey may or may not have fibbed about the availability of ladders. 

****

Aubrey made herself scarce for a few hours until the evening when she invited the Bellas to the campfire. It made her very happy to see Beca reveal her fears and dreams to the group. It made her decidedly less happy to see Emily fangirling all over Beca, but today was about the Bellas. Aubrey chose instead to focus on Chloe's fears, offering advice from her own life. Chloe announced she would actually going to graduate. Emily would be the only Bella left at Barden in the fall. Ugh, why couldn't she just be happy for Beca instead of dragging her into her mess? 

Then she heard it. The song that changed everything. A little alt-girl brunette with monstrosities in her ears and a bad attitude transformed the Bellas into ICCA champions... and a family. And the off the cuff song, that totally didn't follow the rules of the audition, mind you, coming from Chloe's lips and then Beca and Cynthia Rose and wow, this was it. This was their anthem, this was their sound.

Sure, she still needed to talk to Beca. The Bellas still needed to work hard to win and Aubrey was still worried that Emily might be the key to that victory, but in this moment, she pushed away her fears and drifted in the intricate harmonies and the amazing experience that was singing as a part of the Bellas.


	11. Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working together with the freshman ball of energy isn't helping Beca work things out with Aubrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the campfire scene and the studio scene are so bemily infused you'd have to be blind not to see it.

"Whatever Trevor, you think you're clever, but you'll never sever the tether of forever." 

Beca stood watching from the doorway to Emily's room giggling, "What the aca-" She remembered Emily's sensitive ears, "freak was that?" 

"It's an exercise," the freshman beamed, "to test how long I can rhyme words without repeat, it's quite a feat, but don't retreat, just take a seat, because victory is sweet."

"So... basically rapping badly."

Emily pouted. And what an adorable pout it was! Beca momentarily felt bad for Emily's parents having to resist that for 18 years. 

"No really, it's cute. Like I said at the retreat, last night, I wish I could do what you can do. Did you want to start collaborating on your song?"

"Sure! I'm still working out the verses, though. Man this is so exciting, I can't believe we are going to work together!" Emily gushed.

Beca blushed and shook her head. "Like I said, I'm not much in the lyric department, but I can totally encourage you and let you know what I think as we go?"

"Yay!" The younger girl's enthusiasm was contagious, if still a little overwhelming. 

Beca chuckled and offered a more subdued "yay", but the smile never left her face.

 

Later that afternoon, Beca was sitting in Emily's room, working on her final report for her music merchandising class when another text came in.

Aubrey: What's up buttercup?

Beca: LOL you're so weird! I'm hanging out with Em. Seeing if we can do something with her song.

Aubrey: Oh

Aubrey: I'm sure you two will be great together.

Beca sighed ... loudly.

Emily looked up from her notebook. "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand women."

"I don't understand people in general," Emily said with a shrug. "I can be a pretty good listener though."

"Every time I think we are getting somewhere, she will say something that feels like she's pushing me off."

Emily waited a few beats for Beca to continue before asking. "What kind of things?"

"She's said several things today like she thought that..." Beca blew out a breath and rolled her eyes. "Like that you and I were something."

"Oh." Emily said, then blinked. Not exactly the denial or laughter or some other reaction that Beca expected. 

"I mean, yeah, crazy right?" Beca laughed.

"So this is a woman and you like like her?"

"Yeah," Beca said, "Does that ... bother you?"

Emily quickly shook her head. "No. Just trying to understand." Her face brightened. "Hey, maybe we could pretend to date and then she would get jealous and reveal her true feelings, like in the movies?"

Beca stared at her incredulously. Emily broke into giggles first. When Beca finally caught her breath, she said, "Yeah, because that never backfires."

In between giggles, Emily gasped, "And then you would fall in love with me instead."

"Can you imagine? That's ridiculous!"

Emily sobered. "Yeah." She quickly recovered her smile, "Yeah, because I'm totally not into you, because, you know, 'yay boys!' Hey I learned a magic trick, wanna see?"


	12. Tall Drink of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey is a little tired of hearing Emily's name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bemily Week Day Two - Height Difference

"Be careful what you wish for, you might end up breaking your lamp and Babylonian artifacts are expensive." (1) Daddy's life lessons were always so relatable.

Aubrey realized she had basically asked for this stress, shoving Beca at the young legacy the way she did, but it seemed like Beca was going out of her way to bring up Emily in every conversation. Maybe Aubrey was just being paranoid. Maybe Aubrey should just express her feelings. Maybe she secretly liked love stories that would be over in three seconds if the principal characters were just honest with themselves and each other. Maybe she should pay attention to the conversation instead of spacing out because Beca has apparently stopped talking and is probably expecting a response. "Yeah, sure."

"Your day has been yeah sure?" There was an amused tone to Beca's voice, but Aubrey knew better.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted."

"Oh, yeah of course." Beca's voice suddenly dimmed. "I'm sure you're busy. Sorry to..."

"NO! Sorry, um no. You're fine I'm just... what did you have for breakfast?

"Funny story actually," Beca started, the spark returned to her voice. "I had a hankering for some..."

"A hankering? Do they get those in Seattle?"

Aubrey heard a giggle and immediately regretted calling instead of face-timing. She remembered how adorable the unguarded smile that accompanied the sound could be. "Shut up! Anyway, I had a 'hankering' for some fruit loops but somebody thought it was a good idea to put them on the top shelf of the cupboard. I'm sure I looked ridiculous trying to climb up on the counter."

"I would pay money for that picture," Aubrey laughed.

"Fortunately, Em came along." Ah there she is again. "She just reached right up and pulled it down. Didn't even have to ask which box I was reaching for. She's pretty cool for a freshman."

"Yeah, she's a tall drink of water isn't she?" Aubrey offered. She sighed internally. Posen's are eloquent and refined and this is... not that.

"Right? When we're standing next to each other, I have to look up, otherwise I would end up staring right at her..."

"So, how's the song coming along?"

"Oh, yeah, I think we're getting somewhere. Should be done by the end of the week. I might try to smuggle Legacy into the studio this weekend." That was the 29th reference to Emily. Not that Aubrey was counting or anything, but the happy ending where the seemingly star-crossed couple finally gets over their misunderstandings seemed to be slipping away.

"Hey Beca, do you want to, maybe, grab dinner tonight and maybe relax for a bit?

"Sorry" Beca replied. "Between exams, the internship and helping Em and the Bellas, my week is crammed.

"Yeah. Sure. Of course, I am totally busy too."

"Hey, I promise I'll let you know if I can get away. Speaking of which, I need to get to class. I'm... I'm really glad you called."

"Yeah, um sure. Talk to you soon."

Aubrey was fairly sure that Beca still liked her and that this Emily thing was just situational, but she was starting to run herself into circles. She pulled out the notebook labeled "In case of psychotic break" She doubted her father or her therapist would approve of the title, but it made her laugh, and sometimes that was enough. She turned to a fresh page and divided it into "How I feel" and "What I know to be true".

####

It was late evening when Katherine Junk called. As the youngest Barden Bella alumni captain (2), most of the planning for the diamond jubilee fell to Aubrey, but no one expected her to coordinate such an important event alone. 

"Hello. Mrs. Junk."

"Aubrey, I told you to call me Katherine, we're sisters now. Don't make me feel old."

"Sorry", Aubrey smiled to herself. "Southern upbringing."

"Oh, I do understand. I was raised in Georgia myself. When I graduated in 1981 I never thought I'd end up in Ohio, married, with children." Katherine paused and Aubrey wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. "Anyway, my point is that, while I do appreciate your manners, when it is just the two of us we're just sisters, alright?"

Aubrey's smile widened. When she thought about the younger Bellas and how much they affected her life. The term sisters rang true. Well most of them because... well that would just be weird. Anyway. "Absolutely Mrs... Katherine, thank you for your help in all of this."

"Oh, don't mention it. It's really the least I could do."

Even if Emily weren't a cinnamon roll, it would be hard to hate her when her mother was so sweet. The Bellas had really taught Aubrey the meaning of family. Even Alice had been helpful, offering to arrange all of the alumni flights since she was working for an airline now. "We have about forty confirmed attendees. I had no idea the alumni included a pro-wrestler and a news anchor! The fundraiser was a success, too. This will mean so much to them to see us in the audience rooting for them!"

"Well, you know we want them to know that we support our sisters, even after that ... unfortunate Lincoln Center incident. Besides, I think a few of the sisters are just excited for an excuse to travel to Europe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (1) The lamp was a legitimate gift. General Posen would never participate in (nor approve of) the looting of cultural treasures from Baghdad 
> 
> (2) She was actually the youngest active alumni at all, since Diana had graduated two years ago and then promptly fallen off the planet


	13. Bechemily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy sees something and she won't let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bemily Week - Day 3 prompt beca/Emily /Chloe love triangle

Chloe left the room first. "Thank you, guys. That was the most amazing experience of my life!"

Beca shook her head and smiled. "It was pretty cool, I guess."

Emily didn't say anything, she just grin-blushed and bounced on her feet at the door.

"Well," Beca finally said, "I guess I should get going."

Chloe blinked and recovered herself. "Oh yeah, totes! I've got to go take a shower now." She winked at Beca and skipped down the hallway to her room.

As soon as she turned the other way down the hall and saw Amy's eyebrow raise, Beca knew what was coming. Rather than waste time trying to explain, Beca rushed passed her and got ready for her shift at the internship.

***

Beca rolled her eyes at the huge grin Amy offered when she came back in the evening. She was digging through her closet when she heard Amy begin.

"Embhloe, Bhloemily, bhloelily, no that's not quite right."

"What are you doing Amy?" Beca asked as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a Barden hoodie and changed out of her work clothes.

"It took me a whole week to perfect Bhloe, now I've got to add this in. Bloomin lily! No, that's still not it."

"Amy, whatever you think you saw..."

"What I saw? You mean, the two of you, covered in sweat, sneaking out of Emily's room?"

"We weren't sneaking and stop being such a weirdo. We were working on a dance routine for the worlds and you know Chloe gets intense when she gets an idea for choreography."

"Is that what they are calling playing patty cake this days?"

"Patty cake?" Beca tapped a quick text to Chloe about another idea she had for the choreography.

"Yeah, that's some intense cardio alright. Speaking of which, what does Aubrey think of your little harem?"

Beca almost fumbled her phone before putting it back in her pocket. "Aubrey's not. What? I don't have a... Ugh! I told you there's nothing going on. It was for the Bellas, you perv!"

"Taking one for the team. I bet Stacie's going to be mad. I mean once she's done with Cynthia Rose. Again. Lesbihonest was saw that coming freshman year, right? Or wait, are they a part of your group thing too? You dirty dingo!"

"Seriously, dude, knock it off. This is how weird rumors get started and we just barely got the Bellas back on the same page last weekend. I'm not getting caught in a bear trap again.

Amy laughed for two full minutes while Beca steamed.

"It wasn't that funny, dude."

"It was though," Amy gasped. "I mean I can still see you up in the... And then lily... and then you ... wooo!" Amy dissolved into another fit of giggles.

Fortunately, the ringing of Beca's phone derailed her thoughts of murdering her roommate. "Hey Aubs, what's up?"

"Are you busy, Beca?"

"Never too busy for you!"

The silence on the other end of the phone hung long enough that the looked down to make sure the call was still connected. Crap had she said the wrong thing? Aubrey coughed and began, "Glad to hear that. What is that noise in the background?"

"What? Oh that." Beca had already tuned her roommate out. "Just Amy being... Amy."

"Bechlomily!" she spurted in between giggles.

"Do I want to know?" Aubrey asked.

"Definitely not, she's just..."

"Don't worry Aubrey, she's always got room for one more in her harem."

Beca's eyes flashed. She covered her phone and snapped "Are you drunk or high? What is wrong with you?"

Amy sobered quickly at her strong reaction. "Just havin' a bit of a laugh. Don't have to get so touchy."

"Aubrey. Look I am so sorry. I know we said we're busy, but I'd really like to talk. Can we meet somewhere..." she glared at Amy, "away from the Bella House?"

"Sure, coffee? The regular place?"

"I'll be there in ten," Beca said while rolling her cuffs and checking her hair in the mirror before heading out the door. 

As she closed the door and walked down the hall she heard Amy holler, "Bechemily!"


	14. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey faces some disturbing news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bemily Week Day 4
> 
> Long and weird chapter - lots of obscure references, but I promise I'm not high and haven't lost the plot. ;)

"Never eat mushrooms before going to sleep" Advice by Alexander Posen

Beca came bursting through the door. "I'm freaking out, Posen."

"Well, chill out, Beca, it can't be bad. And why are you wearing your 'flight attendant uniform'?"

Beca glanced down and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know I gave you a hard time about the school dress code before, but I'm a good girl now, see? I even have my scarf tied around my neck instead of my wrist. Oh! Speaking of which, that's why I came, look!"

It took Aubrey a moment to process everything Beca had just said. She glanced down and saw that she was wearing the same colors in a skirt and blouse with a pair of wings on her chest to remind everyone that she was a student teacher at the all-girl academy. Looking back at Beca, who (as usual) failed to call her Ms. Posen, she saw, on her wrist, drawn in beautiful calligraphy the name "Emily"

"No, Aca-way," the familiar voice of super-senior and former best friend Chloe Beale rang through the air as she bounced in and grabbed Beca's arm. I am so jealous," she said with a pout. "I didn't get Stacie's name until last month, and I'm almost twenty-one!"

'As dramatic as ever', Aubrey thought with a warm smile. "Not everyone meets their soulmate before they graduate and even if they do, there is no guarantee that the mark will show up. These tattoos are a relatively new occurrence and we still don't know much about them."

"Oh, sorry, Aubs, I forgot you never got yours," Chloe said.

Emily, the freshman, came bounding in, as energetic as ever. "Beca, guess what?"

"Stacie," Chloe laughed. "You know it doesn't work by you just writing on your arm right?" Aubrey was impressed that the girl had taken the time to ink every single classmate's name on her arm matching the actual Chloe written at her wrist. It was odd, but even though she knew it was a prank, she bit a bit of a flush upon seeing her own name written at the top of Stacie's arm. It helped to easy the strange sinking feeling she felt between Chloe's pity and watching Beca and Emily hug each other and giggle with joy.

 

"Hey look, Aubrey. Now you have someone too!" Beca's voice broke Aubrey out of her thoughts. She glanced down at her wrist to see Jesse, tattooed in beautiful script. "Oh and now that I know Jesse has somebody I don't feel bad anymore."

"Oh, yeah, that's great. Wait, that's not great. This is wrong. Everything is wrong!"

***

"If I had to guess," Aubrey's therapist (who bore a striking resemblance to Jay Prichett from Modern Family) said, "You are struggling with feelings of guilt."

"Guilt?"

"Yes, well you said that Beca is still dating this Jesse guy?"

"Yes, well I think so. She doesn't really talk about him much anymore."

"But she does, talk about this Emily a great deal?"

"Yes."

"And do you think that you are perhaps feeling some jealousy?"

"That's silly. I'm not... Hey wait. I'm sorry, but this is driving me crazy, but have you met Katherine Junk? I just feel like I've seen you two together before."

"I have a sister-in-law named Katherine Junk. She wouldn't change her name because she didn't want to take my twin brother's."

"Your brother is Peter?"

"Yes."

"But your last name is Smith."

"I didn't like the name either. But, that doesn't matter, because I'm not your therapist, anyway."

 

###

"I realized that I was still dreaming when my therapist transformed into Linn Berggren, the former frontwoman of Ace of Base."

"So like inception?" Beca asked.

Aubrey raised her eyebrow. This was new information. "I thought you didn't do movies, Miss Mitchell."

"Correction. I don't do boring sappy romantic comedies. That particular movie was awesome." Beca shook her head but her eyes seemed out of focus, as if she were still thinking about what Aubrey had told her. "Only you would dream about the lead singer of Ace of Base... or even have a clue what her name was."

Aubrey scoffed. "That's what you took from the whole dream? I suppose we would not be soulmates anyway, given your intense hatred of romantic comedies and the greatest contribution in the history of Sweden to music or the world general."

"First of all, ABBA stomps Ace of Base into the curb..."

"I knew it! I got you to admit you do love ABBA!"

Beca gasped. "You tricked me you bit..." Beca shook her head and laughed. "Anyway, I think the idea of soulmates is overrated. If there is one thing my father and step-monster have taught me, it's that forever isn't about fate, it's about work. Once I got over the initial bitterness, I started to notice how they went out of their way for each other constantly. I figure as long as two people are will to do that, they can make their own forever." Beca's eyes danced as she spoke, glowing with a fire Aubrey hadn't really paid attention to before. By the time she got to "two people" it seemed pretty obvious that she was talking about Beca and Aubrey.

They paid for their drinks and moved out to the parking lot. They stood there in the warm night air holding hands and just smiling at each other. There were so many things that she wanted to say, but her thoughts were still jumbled and Aubrey didn't move because she didn't want the moment to ever end.   
Eventually, though, Beca squeezed her hand and said she needed to go.

"Oh," Beca stopped with her hand on the car door. "If you are feeling guilt about Jesse, don't. He and I broke up before you and I started hanging out."

As Aubrey watched Beca drive off, she cursed her mind. As happy as she was that Beca said was no longer with Jesse. She didn't explicitly say there was nothing to worry about with Emily. Good lord, when would Aubrey ever learn to open her mouth and ask a straightforward question?


	15. Friends with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the progress in the past few weeks and as much as Beca tried to be open and honest with Aubrey, this did not seem like a good idea to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bemily Week - Friends with Benefits

The thing about Emily being so much taller was that, once she got over her initial shyness, pressing Beca up against the nearest surface and getting her worked up became her favorite pastime.

In the morning, when the other Bellas were still sleeping, Beca was trying to reach for her coffee on the high shelf. Emily came up behind her, front pressed against her back to reach the coffee. Then she picked up the smaller girl, set her on the counter and kissed her senseless before walking away nonchalantly.

In the afternoon, when Beca came to work on her song, Emily pulled her inside the room, slammed her against the door, kissing and touching her until she couldn't see straight.

At night, when Beca was taking a shower, Emily joined and Beca felt her back against the wall as Emily sang Titanium. Chloe was right, the song really builds.

Beca sat up in bed, covered in sweat, hot and more than a little bothered.

###

For all the progress in the past few weeks and as much as Beca tried to be open and honest with Aubrey, this did not seem like a good idea to share. Dreams are just... dreams. Beca had been spending a lot of time with Emily over the past week especially and Beca had been a little... frustrated since breaking up with Jesse. 

Honestly, this thing with Aubrey was totally new territory for her. As much as she'd love to dive right in, she didn't want to mess things up. She wasn't even sure how it works, you know, physically. She wasn't an idiot, she understood the basic idea and you know... the internet, but knowing something in your head and doing it are two different things. Sometimes, less often with experience, you hear a mix in your head and you go to lay down the sample and you're like, 'Not what I meant to do at all'. Then again, some of her best mixes were accidents. Maybe she should trust her subconscious a little more.

She blushed, recalling the dreams again. Or, you know, just some parts of her subconscious.

"I can hear you thinking and it's interrupting my beauty sleep."

Beca rolled her eyes and chucked a throw pillow at the other bed. "You cannot hear people thinking, Amy."

The blonde girl uncovered her head and sat up. "You can hear when Beca Mitchell thinks. Also, when she actually has emotions, it distorts the whole space-time continuum."

Beca laughed, "Shut up, you dork!" Amy was an idiot. She was also Beca's best friend for most of the past four years and roommate for the past three. Obnoxious, rude, completely unreliable, but definitely Beca's "ride or die". When Beca thought she was in love with Chloe, there were a few times when she wondered, to herself, if she would leave Amy behind even after graduation if Chloe asked. The answer was probably not.

But now. Aubrey would probably never make her choose, but that fact that her answer has so solidly changed terrified Beca.

A throw pillow hit Beca in the face. 

"You're doing it again," Amy said pulling the covers back over her head.

Beca snorted and shook her head. "Yeah, yeah. I've got to get ready for the day anyway."

"Gonna spend the day with your special friend with bennies again, are you?"

Beca colored, momentarily paranoid that she was, in fact, dreaming out loud, but then she remembered who was talking to, "So, have you and Bumper set a date yet?"  
Beca smiled triumphantly at the silence coming from the other side of the room, then checked her phone and opened a text from Aubrey, she had a surprise about Copenhagen. Today was going to be a good day!


	16. Copenhagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Aubrey come up with a plan to save the Bellas, but can they save whatever they have between each other?

"You can dress a pig in a mini-skirt, but it will still smell like bacon when it's on fire." Some of Daddy's wisdom, even Aubrey had difficulty translating, but she thought, maybe, this had something to do with not expecting people change. Under stress, we all revert to whoever it is that we actually are. The fact that Beca was brutally honest did not do much for Aubrey's delicate ego.

"So," Aubrey said. "You spent the day with Emily, called her butt cute, said she was very pretty and then called her a tall drink of water?"

"Is that seriously what you got out of that whole story?" Beca's face turned white. "Wait, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. That probably sounded. It's not like that. I just." Beca looked so stricken that Aubrey immediately felt bad for making her so defensive.

"No. It's okay. You are still figuring out your feelings and it's perfectly natural."

"But, that's not what..." 

Aubrey cut her off. She wanted to get to the good news before she got choked up and emotional. This was about the Bellas not about her feelings. "Anyway, since you've got that song finished. I was going to keep this a surprise, but I have an idea how we can really mix things up in Copenhagen."

"Wait," Beca shook her head, looking a little lost. "Did you say 'we'? Are you coming to Copenhagen with us?"

"I did some careful reading," Aubrey allowed herself a measure of pride. "The world competition has different rules from the ICCA's. Honestly, I think I saw the group from Canada on television before. Anyway, here's my idea."

***

Aubrey took her position behind the curtain and looked around the stage. Alice gave her a tight-lipped smiled that seemed to say, "don't blow chunks," but maybe that was just her nerves talking. Katherine on the other hand gave a broad smile and a wave. On the other side of the curtains, Aubrey heard the sound of the routine that Beca and Chloe modified from a clapping game that Jessica and Ashley played all of the time. As they started their upbeat song, the girls sounded amazing and she wished for a moment she were out there with them again. Until her stomach reminded her why she didn't want the spotlight.

The music slowed down and she knew it was almost time, so she took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. As the curtains opened, the crowd cheered, and she joined with Bellas from many of the previous years. Even Mildred, the captain from the first graduating class, was able to make the trip. The thought warmed her heart as did the sound of sisters from across generations joining together. And yes Emily's song was pretty amazing, especially when arranged by Beca fricking Mitchell. When their part was through, she stepped off the stage with the other former Bellas. Her time on this stage was over.

***

"There you are!" Aubrey was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Beca until she was right in front of her pulling her into a hug. "We did it!"

"Yeah," Aubrey pasted on a smile and tried to keep it together. "You guys were amazing out there."

Beca rolled her eyes. "You were out there too, nerd! Why did you run off so fast?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I figured you would want to spend time with your friends, you know Chloe and ... Emily."

Beca laughed, "Well Chloe is," A number of set pieces fell down with a loud crash, "uh, making up with Stacie. And Emily is probably with her new boyfriend Benji." Aubrey hated herself for the surge of hope that she felt. Why should she be excited about being someone's second choice?

"Hey Aubrey?" Beca took Aubrey's hand.

"Yes?" Aubrey dared to look into Beca's eyes and found them trembling, looking from one to the other.

"Um, I totally suck at this stuff, and I don't want to sound full of myself, but I get the feeling you've been kind of jealous."

Aubrey started to protest, but swallowed the words and nodded.

"You don't need to be. I mean... We never finished our conversation from the lodge."

Aubrey shook her head. She felt silly, but the sincerity of Beca's eyes and voice left her speechless.

"So..." Beca chuckled and pushed an imaginary stray hair behind her ear before taking Aubrey's hand again.

"So," Aubrey replied squeezing Beca's hand and hoping to convey something of the wild storm that was raging between her head and heart right now.

"I like you and you... you like me, right?"

"Right." Aubrey nodded.

"And our first kiss was kind of messed up partly because it was unexpected and we didn't know how the other felt, right?"

Aubrey shrugged and nodded.

"Then, may I kiss you now?"

Aubrey gasped, losing her breath for a moment before nodding, "Yes, please!"

The kiss didn't make her see fireworks and rainbows, but it was a different kind of intense. For the first time in her life, Aubrey was absolutely positive that she was home.

Beca pulled back and smiled. "Aubrey Posen, I am very much in love with you and it would make me very happy if you would be my girlfriend."  
Aubrey giggled and hid her face in Beca's neck before nodding and kissing Beca again until neither of them could breathe. Face beaming, she answered, "Yes, please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to let these nerds go, but this is the end of this part of the story. Thank you so much for joining me on the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a head canon that if Stacie and Chloe ever got together, they would melt the universe or at least not be able to keep their hands (etc.) to themselves. How would that dynamic affect everyone else. This is my paltry attempt to figure that out.


End file.
